My Son, My Love And My Tears chapt 4 (Sequel dari ff Promise)
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Argh…", ringis Kyuhyun dan memegang bagian perutnya. " Waeyo?, lukamu sakit lagi?", Tanya Siwon cemas pada anaknya tersebut. " Ajussi siapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun padanya " Aku adalah…", Family WonKyuHae


" My Son, My Love And My Tears" chapt. 6 (Sequel dari ff Promise) season 2

^^Sebelumnya

" ANDWE….ANDWE…JANGAN BAKAR RUMAH ITU….ANDWEEEEEEEE….OPPAAAAAAAAAAA",

" Oppa?, apa jangan-jangan orang di dalam rumah itu adalah appa ku?"

"OPPAAAAAAA….SIWON OPPAAAAAAAAA…..KAJIMA…..OPPAAA…", tangis eomma pecah, aku terduduk lemas saat menyaksikan kejadian ini

OoO

^^ Selanjutnya

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak, dan perlahan-lahan matanya pun terbuka. Samar-samar matanya menerawang ke sekitar area di kamarnya, dan saat ia menatap seorang laki-laki paruh baya asing yang duduk bersandar disebuah kursi, dan laki-laki itu terlelap karena sedari tadi ia menunggu Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya.

" Siapa ajussi ini?", batin Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat.

Kyuhyun yang berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia membuat Siwon terbangun karena ringisan Kyuhyun.

" Argh…", ringis Kyuhyun dan memegang bagian perutnya.

" Waeyo?, lukamu sakit lagi?", Tanya Siwon cemas pada anaknya tersebut.

" Ajussi siapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun padanya

" Aku adalah…", saat Siwon hendak mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia adalah appa kandungnya, tetapi perkataan Teukie justru membuat Siwon harus bersabar lebih demi Kyuhyun.

" Dia adalah Dokter yang menolongmu", ujar Teukie yang masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas ramuan obat dan sepiring kecil racikan dari tanaman **_Deng San Chi. _**

" Dokter?, wae?, bukankah ajussi tahu bahwa di rumah ini, baba tidak mengizinkan Dokter untuk datang dan memeriksaku jika aku sakit!", ujar Kyuhyun

" Tuan muda tenang saja, saat ini tuan besar tidak ada di rumah, dan kemungkinan tuan besar akan bepergian ke luar Negeri untuk 3 hari ke depan", sahut Teukie dan meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja.

" Selama beberapa hari ini, Dokter Siwon akan merawat Anda, hingga Anda sembuh tuan muda"

" Si…Siwon?", Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendengar Teukie menyebutkan nama Siwon di depannya

" Nde, saya adalah Dokter Choi Siwon. Saya akan berada disini untuk merawatmu", ujar Siwon padanya dan tersenyum hangat

" Kenapa namanya sama seperti nama yang disebutkan dalam mimpiku barusan?", batin Kyuhyun dan menatap Siwon dalam.

" Wae?, apa ada yang salah denganku?", Tanya Siwon

" Aniyo…", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.

Kyuhyun masih ragu apakah Siwon yang ia dengar dalam mimpinya adalah Siwon yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

" Saya permisi dulu", ujar Teukie dan meninggalkan Siwon bersama dengan Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya.

" Nee ajussi", sahut Kyuhyun

" Sebaiknya kamu kembali berbaring, saya akan mengolesi obat ini pada luka memarmu", ujar Siwon dan membantu Kyuhyun kembali berbaring, kemudian dengan lembut Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk melepas pakaiannya.

" Pakaianmu harus dibuka dulu, agar saya mudah untuk mengolesi obatnya", ujar Siwon dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang penuh kehangatan, Kyuhyun merasa tenang berada bersamanya. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Siwon kepadanya.

OoO

" Oppa…, aku sangat bersyukur oppa masih hidup. Aku bahagia kalian berdua dapat berkumpul seperti ini. Melihat kalian berdua merupakan suatu anugerah dalam hidupku", Jaehee kini dapat tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Siwon mengobati anak mereka.

OoO

" Apa sakit?", Tanya Siwon saat mengolesi racikan obat yang ia pinta pada Teukie untuk membuatkannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Sedikit ajussi", sahut Kyuhyun

" Kamu tahu Kyu, memar ditubuhmu ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terus-menerus tanpa di obati, karena akan berbahaya nantinya. Mudah-mudahan obat ini berguna untukmu", Siwon berbicara lembut sembari ia mengolesi obat tersebut ke bagian tubuhnya yang memar.

" Apa ajussi tidak takut, jika baba ku datang dan mengusir ajussi dari rumah ini?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Untuk apa aku takut?, tugasku adalah untuk merawatmu hingga kamu sembuh, meskipun baba mu akan mengusirku, tetapi aku akan tetap datang untuk merawatmu", sahut Siwon

" Seandainya saja baba seperti ajussi, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mendapat perlakuan buruk yang selalu dilakukan baba padaku", ujar Kyuhyun dan tertunduk lesu.

" Ajussi tidak akan pernah membiarkan baba mu memperlakukanmu buruk dan menyiksamu lagi, Kyu. Ajussi akan menjagamu", ujar Siwon dan memegang pundaknya, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia menatap Siwon yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

" Aku senang sekali ajussi berkata seperti itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi kehadiran ajussi membuatku sangat nyaman. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sejak kecil, terkecuali jika kakek datang mengunjungiku", ujar Kyuhyun

Siwon tersenyum bahagia, karena Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

" Appa akan selalu ada untukmu, Kyu", batin Siwon

" Apa obat itu harus ku minum juga ajussi?", Tanya Kyuhyun dan menatap segelas ramuan obat untuknya.

" Nde, obat ini untuk luka dalammu, rasanya agak sedikit pahit, tapi kamu harus tetap meminumnya", Siwon mengambil gelas itu kemudian memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun agak ragu meminum obat tersebut, karena ia tidak suka dengan rasa pahit. Siwon mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun saat menatap gelas yang ia raih saat Siwon memberikan kepadanya.

" Jika kamu tidak suka dengan rasa pahit, ajussi punya permen untukmu, paling tidak rasa pahitnya sedikit berkurang", ujar Siwon yang memberikan sebuah permen kepada Kyuhyun yang ia keluarkan dari saku bajunya.

" Ajussi tahu saja aku tidak suka pahit, gumawo", sahut Kyuhyun dan menerima permen itu.

Siwon tersenyum lebar dan ia mengacak-acak lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun dan ia memegang tangan Siwon yang berhenti di puncak kepalanya.

" Wae?, kamu tidak suka?", Tanya Siwon

" Aniyo…, justru aku sangat senang ajussi. Aku senang, karena sejak aku kecil, aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti yang ajussi tunjukkan padaku hari ini", sahut Kyuhyun

Siwon kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu ia pun berkata…

" Jika kamu senang, maka ajussi akan selalu melakukannya untukmu seperti ini", ujar Siwon

OoO

" Donghae~ah, aku pulang duluan, aku titip Siwon samchon padamu", ujar Kibum yang kini sudah berada di depan Mobilnya

" Kenapa kamu tidak langsung berpamitan pada Siwon ajussi?", Tanya Donghae

" Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu samchon bersama Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat lama samchon menunggu moment special ini bersama anaknya, dan hari ini aku melihat samchon terlihat sangat bahagia saat berada dekat dengan anak kandungnya", ujar Kibum

" Nee, kamu benar Kibum. Mudah-mudahan saja apa yang direncanakan appa berjalan lancar, sehingga dapat menyatukan Kyuhyun bersama appa dan eommanya", sahut Donghae

" Nee, mudah-mudahan saja. O iya, kalau ada keadaan darurat, tolong beritahu aku, dan aku akan secepatnya datang kemari", ujar Kibum

" Kamu tenang saja, aku pasti akan memberitahumu"

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

" Nee, hati-hati di jalan"

" Ok"

OoO

Tae Woo kini masuk ke dalam kamar Jay Chou, setelah ia mengirim pesan kepada Hangeng beberapa jam yang lalu. Tae Woo tidak masuk seorang diri, melainkan ia masuk bersama dengan Teukie, karena Teukie yang mengetahui lorong rahasia tersebut.

" Bagaimana bisa kita semua tidak tahu ada lorong di ruangan ini?", ujar Tae Woo yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong rahasia dimana Jaehee di kurung oleh Jay Chou.

" Nde, aku pun sama terkejutnya sepertimu sewaktu menemukan lorong rahasia ini", sahut Teukie yang berjalan di belakangnya

" Tae Woo…, apa kamu yakin bisa membuat kunci pintu di ruang rahasia itu?"

" Serahkan saja semua padaku", sahut Tae Woo yakin.

" Apa di ruangan ini nyonya besar di sekap?", Tanya Tae Woo pada Teukie yang saat ini mereka berdua berada di depan pintu ruangan Jaehee.

" Nde", sahut Teukie

OoO

Jaehee merasakan matanya kembali perih seperti yang sering ia rasakan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Terkadang pandangannya kabur sesaat, Jaehee merasa ada sesuatu pada kedua matanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa memeriksakannya karena kondisinya yang selalu di sekap di dalam ruang kedap suara ini.

" Apakah aku tidak akan bisa melihat lagi?", Jaehee berkata seorang diri saat ia menatap Siwon yang terlihat sedang bersenda gurau di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Jaehee mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar suara Teukie berbicara dengan seseorang dari luar ruangannya. Jaehee pun segera berlari kearah pintu tersebut, dan ia mendengarkan pembicaraan Teukie bersama Tae Woo.

" Kamu yakin bisa membuat kuncinya?", Tanya Teukie lagi

" Pasti bisa Teukie, serahkan saja padaku", sahut Tae Woo dan mencermati lubang pintu itu.

" Apakah kalian bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini?", Jaehee berteriak dari dalam

" Suara itu…?", Tae Woo terkejut saat mendengar suara Jaehee

" Itu suara nyonya besar kita, eomma kandung tuan muda Kyuhyun", sahut Teukie

" Jadi benar nyonya besar kita masih hidup?", Tanya Tae Woo seakan-akan yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

" Nde, maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk membantuku, agar kita bisa mengeluarkan nyonya besar dari dalam ruangan ini"

" Nee, aku akan segera membuatkan kunci cadangan agar nyonya besar bisa ke luar dari ruangan itu", sahut Tae Woo

" Gumawo…, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian"

" Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan segera membantu nyonya ke luar dari ruangan ini", seru Teukie dari luar

" Nee, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu orang-orang yang ku cintai", sahut Jaehee dari dalam.

OoO

Di dalam Pesawat menuju Seoul, Hangeng duduk dan kembali menatap pesan masuk yang ditujukan Tae Woo kepadanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, saat pesan itu kembali membuat amarahnya memuncak karena Jay Chou.

" Kamu telah membuat anak dan cucuku menderita Jay Chou…, aku tidak akan pernah mengampuni perbuatanmu pada mereka", batin Hangeng

" Tidak akan lama lagi, kamu akan mendekam di dalam penjara karena perbuatanmu"

OoO

Jay Chou yang juga duduk di dalam Pesawat dengan tujuan ke Malaysia, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada wangi parfum yang ia cium di sepanjang jalan lorong dimana ia menyekap Jaehee.

" Kira-kira itu wangi parfum siapa?", gumam Jay Chou

" Dan siapa orang yang telah berani-beraninya masuk ke ruang rahasia itu?"

" Jika urusanku selesai, aku akan mencarimu dan menghabisimu dengan tanganku!", batin Jay Chou dan ia meremas botol minum yang ada di tangannya.

OoO

**TBC**


End file.
